After all these years
by alenaaa97
Summary: dimitri left rose 4 tasha rose goes to lissa for comfort but lissa doesn't want to see rose. now rose wth her sis are a well known band what happens when rose see's dimitri after 13 yrs with her 13 yr old daughter who is also in the band. R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

Hey i am now starting a new story that has to do with Dimitri leaving rose for tasha (again). I might be deleting my other story so yeah just head to the polls to say yes or no for deleting runaway love.

**After all these years**

**Chapter 1**

**13 years ago**

**If you told me I would lose the love of my life and best friend, I wouldn't have believed you but if I could go back in time I would have told me not to go to the gym or tell Lissa about my relationship. Now I shall tell you my story from the beginning.**

***Flashback***

**I was on my way to training with my Russian god Dimitri, it was five weeks ago that we shared a wonderful night in the cabin. I found out something amazing last week and that was I was pregnant with Dimitri's child. But when I got there was no sign of Dimitri anywhere. I waited in the gym for who knows how long when I noticed a letter on the bench. On the front it read: **_**Roza**_

**I opened the letter and began to read.**

_Dear Roza_

_I must leave now in fear that I will ruin your future becoming a guardian. That is why I am leaving becoming Tasha's guardian. Please know that I love you and will never stop loving you._

_I love you forever and always_

_Dimitri xoxo_

**After I read the letter I broke down crying. Later after I finished crying I made a decision of telling Lissa about me and Dimitri. I made my way up to the moroi dorms, knocked on Lissa's door and waited for her to open the door. After a few minutes she opened the door and ushered me into her room.**

"**What's wrong Rose?" Lissa asked concerned**

"**Dimitri left with Tasha to become her guardian"? I managed to choke out**

"**But why would you-" She stopped mid sentence. Few minutes later she had an understanding look in her eyes.**

"**You love Guardian Belikov don't you?" It wasn't a question it was a statement.**

**I only nodded, I didn't trust my voice.**

"**How could you not tell me you were in love with Dimitri, didn't you trust me? Lissa asked hurt evidently in her voice.**

"**I couldn't tell anyone because it would endanger us protecting you, on top of that I'm also pregnant" I said before I could realise what I just said.**

"**Your pregnant? Whose is it?" Lissa asked**

"**Dimitri's obviously, I know it sounds impossible but it's a side affect of being shadow-kissed" I said**

"**Get out" Lissa whispered**

"**What?" I knew what she said but I didn't want to believe them.**

"**I said GET OUT!" she yelled as soon as she said it I was out of her room and running as fast as I could to the dhampir dorms. As soon as I got there I got out my duffle bag and put some stuff in there that I would need. I left notes there for my friends and mum and Alberta. The last thing that I needed was money, I went to Adrian's room and opened the door to see if he was there. Looked like he wasn't there. So I took one of his credit cards and snuck out. Escaping the academy was easy since I have done it before. As soon as I walked out of those gates I saw a girl who looked about sixteen, with long black hair with red on the tips, straight side bang with red tips, brown eyes, tanned skin, and curves. Obviously a dhampir.**

"**Are you Rose Hathaway?" **

"**Yeah, who are you?" I asked confused**

"**I'm your sister" she said**

"**What how can you be my sis?" I asked surprised**

"**Is your mother Janine Hathaway and your father Abe Mazur?" she asked (Rose knew her father)**

"**Yeah" **

"**Well you're my sister" she said obviously**

"**OMG well what's your name? Since you know mine"**

"**Ally" she said.**

"**Nice hair" I said her hair was awesome**

"**Thanks" **

"**Hey I've got a crazy idea what about we form a band?" I asked excitedly.**

"**Yeah awesome!" Ally exclaimed excitedly **

"**What should our name be?" **

"**What about Dark Angels?" Ally suggested**

"**Awesome" I said**

**After that we are now known as the Dark Angels.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold = songs**

**Chapter 2 **

13 years later

RPOV

It has been 13 years since I saw **him** and Lissa. But I don't worry about it anymore, since I'm known all around the world I have no time to, but I do wish Lissa was here. Ally **(my sister)**, Elena **(my 13 year old daughter)** and me are all known as the Dark Angels. Elena singer and also plays guitar, Ally is also a singer and plays guitar and I'm also a singer and also play drums. Tonight we are playing at Montana, hoping I won't see **him** there but I think I'll be seeing Lissa.

At the Concert

In the dressing rooms we are getting ready to perform. I'm wearing a red dress that goes to mid thigh, with black high heel boots, black fingerless gloves, and dorky glasses without the glass **(all of them wear fingerless gloves and the dorky glasses)**, Elena is wearing black converse sneakers, black socks that go up to her knees with a bow on the top of the socks, mini short-shorts, black of the shoulder tee, fingerless gloves and dorky glasses. And Ally is wearing a black mini skirt, leopard print tank top, black stilettos, fingerless gloves and dorky glasses. My family knows what happened 13 years ago so they are pretty protective of me.

Our manager says we have five minutes till we go on.

**5 minutes later**

"HEY MONTANA, HOW ARE YOU GOING TONIGHT?" I screamed into the microphone, the replied by screaming loudly.

"GOOD OUR FIRST SONG TONIGHT IS…" I said

Elena was ready to sing WE R WHO WE R.

**Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
And we've got hot-pants on enough  
And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace**

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

[chorus]  
Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's making my brain delirious!  
I'm just talkin' truth

I'm telling you 'bout the s— we do  
We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)  


**I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)**

[chorus]  
Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  


**Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!**

We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are! 

**OW!**

The crowd went wild after that. They were screaming for more.

"ALL RIGHT HERE'S OUR NEXT SONG"

I was going to sing this song.

**Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known**

_**[Chorus]**_**  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around**

Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
**Happy**** endings  
Now I know**

_**[Chorus]**_**  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around**

And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now

If you thought they couldn't get more crazier well defiantly they did.

We played a few more songs after that. Then we decided that we were going to play HERO and then I would think that the crowd would be screaming the fucking heads off!

"OKAY THIS IS OUR LAST SONG"

**I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losing my faith today  
Falling off the edge today**

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
My voice will be heard today

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
I'm not superhuman  
My voice will be heard today

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
My voice will be heard today  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time  


**I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero, just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time**

Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
We're in the fight of our lives  
And we're not ready to die

Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero, I've got a hero  
Living in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero

I need a hero  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

Then just like I predicted the crowd went crazier after that song.

"OKAY THAT'S IT FOLKS HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD TIME AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME!"

They screamed after that. After the concert finished we went to the dressing room and changed into something more comfortable. There was a knock at the door and guess who came through the door. Lissa, Christian, a boy with Lissa's eyes and Christian's hair must be their son, and Dimitri was there with the bitch herself, Adrian, Mia and Eddie were here aswell.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked

"We just wanted to see you Rose" Lissa said

"Well now you've seen me you can go now" I said

"Can we possibly stay with you because we've got nowhere to stay?" Christian said, hoping I will.

"Fine now I got to tell that to my sis and my daughter" I said

"Daughter?" Eddie, Mia and Christian asked surprised

"Yeah I had her 13 years ago" I said

"And how can you have a sister?" asked Lissa curious

"Well obviously my parents had sex and my mum had her" I said obviously

"Okay enough chit chat lets' get going now"

Oh no my sis and my daughter were going to hate me for this.

Well what do you think? Bad? Good? Horrible?

Just review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanx for all of the reviews but I would like more so for each chapter i would like 5 reviews otherwise i won't update.

**Chapter 3**

_Previously_

_Oh no my sis and my daughter were going to hate me for this._

**Back to story**

"Before we go I need to tell my sister and my daughter that we're going and that you guys are coming with" I said like I didn't care, but I actually did. I went to the dressing room to tell them the bad news.

"Hey guys we're going now but we've got company" I said hesitantly

"Is it them Mum?" Elena asked

I nodded not meeting their eyes.

"Hey don't worry sis I've got a plan" said Ally mischievously

So Ally told us her plan. The plan was that we will rub in their faces how well I'm going in my life and eventually they have to leave. Right?

After our master planning we headed back to the group and said.

"A limousine will be picking us up in a minute so make sure you have everything you need to take to our place"

The limousine came and took us to our four storey house. I saw all their mouths open in awe and shock, I laughed quietly.

"You'll catch flies soon if you keep your mouths open" I said. They all closed their mouths.

Once we were all inside I lead them on a grand tour of the house.

"We all have our own floors. This floor has a kitchen, dining room, theatre room, laundry room, and gym and play room, in the play room has laser tag, xbox kinnect, wii and playstaion and also this floor has a bathroom. The next floor is Ally's and her fiancé Lucas's floor; do not go there otherwise you'll be scarred for life. Next floor is Elena's and last but not least mine. There a six spare rooms on this floor. So here are the room arrangements: Lissa and Fire-boy in one room, Mia and Eddie in another, Dimitri do you want to be with Tasha or not?" I asked please say you want you own room I thought.

"I would like my own room" he said

"Okay then, what about you Adrian?"

"Can I sleep in your room?"

"No. Tasha you will have separate room, so will you Adrian" I said

"Fine" Adrian grumbled.

"Now that's sorted I'm going to go to the beach" I stated

I left them so they could make themselves at home. I went to my room to change into my bikini, it's black bikini. After I was changed I got a towel and a beach umbrella.

"Ally, Elena I'm going to the beach wanna come with?" I yelled

"Sure" They said at the same time.

10 minutes later we were heading to the beach. We decided that we'll put the plan into action after dinner. Not too long after they started to come down. Tasha was trying to get close to Dimitri, but of course he would move away. Take that bitch I thought.

"Hey what about we play volleyball? I brought down the net and ball" I asked them. They agreed. I was a team captain so was Lissa.

"I'll pick first, I'll pick Ally" I said Ally came and high-fived me

"I'll pick Christian" Lissa said. Obviously

"Dimitri"

"Mia"

"Eddie"

"Adrian"

"Elena"

Tasha"

"Your going down" I said to the other team

"No you'll be the one going down" Lissa said with a smile on her face

"We'll see about that"

I know for a fact Eddie was good at playing this. We played when we were in seventh grade.

"First there has to be a deal" Eddie said

"Yeah" Mia agreed

"Okay the deal is the first team to 10 wins, and the losers have to…"

"Serve them for the entire day tomorrow" Elena chipped in.

"Deal" I said

"Deal : Everyone said. No-one wanted to lose

"Let the game begin" I yelled

After a while I think we all know that my team was going to win. The score was 9-3. We just scored 10. I cheered that we won. Now we have to decide what they have to do tomorrow.

"Tomorrow you'll have to wash mine and Ally's cars, make us dinner and dessert" They all groaned, I laughed.

We started heading up back to the house, then we would put our plan into action. But what will we do? I thought to myself.

**That's the end of another chapter, remember i want 5 reviews until i update.**

**What is rose going to do? Please give me some ideas when u review. **

**Thanx rosalynb for the idea of having rose her sisters rub in their faces of how well she is doing in life.**

**Till next time**

**Luv u my readers**

**From ally wolf girl a.k.a ally/alenaxoxo**


End file.
